Kris Humphries
|} Kris Nathan Humphries (born February 6, 1985) is an American professional basketball player who plays for the Philadelphia 76ers of the NBA. Early Life Humphries was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota, to Debra and William Humphries. His father was a football player at the University of Minnesota. Humphries is part African-American and part Caucasian. He has two older sisters, Krystal and Kaela. His first success in sports came in competitive swimming, where he was the top 10-year-old in the nation in six events, second only to a young Michael Phelps in the remaining events. Kris Humphries still holds the US national record for the 50-meter freestyle for 10 and under boys. At age 12 he gave up swimming to pursue a promising career in basketball. Humphries attended Hopkins High School, where he enjoyed an impressive basketball career. In 2002 he led the team to a 25–2 record and its first Minnesota state championship in 49 years. He was named a 2003 McDonald's All-American and named Second Team All-USA by USA Today. He was also named to the Super 25 Basketball Team by USA Today, named Minnesota Mr. Basketball, and state player of the year by the Minneapolis Star Tribune and College Basketball News. He was one of 10 finalists for the 2003 Naismith Prep Player of the Year Award, averaging a double double in his final three seasons, averaging 25.7 points, 11.4 rebounds and 5.0 assists a game as a senior. Coming out of high school, Humphries accepted a scholarship offer to Duke University, but later reconsidered and attended the University of Minnesota. At Minnesota, Humphries was named 2004 Big Ten Freshman of the Year and named to the All-Big Ten First Team by the media and coaches. He was named Honorable Mention All-America by the Associated Press and by Rivals.com. He was the first freshman to lead the Big Ten in scoring and rebounding in the same season. He scored in double figures in all 29 games, with 16 point/rebound double-doubles on the season for Minnesota. He averaged 21.7 points and 10.1 rebounds (both tops in the Big Ten), while shooting .444 percent from the field and .742 from the line. On February 18, 2004 he set a school record with 36 points in a game against Indiana. He also set a school record for most points by a freshman for a season with 629 and was the first Big Ten freshman to be named conference Player of the Week in two of the first three weeks of the season. Although Humphries was personally successful at Minnesota, the team struggled. The Gophers finished 12–18, with a 3–13 record in the Big Ten during Humphries' lone season, tying Penn State for the worst record in the conference. Critics accused Humphries of playing selfishly, preferring to inflate his statistics and NBA draft stock rather than help the team win games. The team had a .500 record before his arrival and finished with a 10–6 conference record in the season after he left. NBA Career Humphries was drafted by the Utah Jazz in 2004 as the 14th pick. He spent two seasons with the Jazz, averaging 3.6 ppg and 2.7 rpg in 11.6 minutes per game. On June 8, 2006, Humphries was traded along with Robert Whaley to the Toronto Raptors in exchange for Rafael Araújo. In the 2006–07 season, after a slow start in which he did not receive many minutes from Raptors coach Sam Mitchell, Humphries proved to be a valuable rebounder and energy player and contributed to the Raptors capturing their first ever division title. On March 28, 2007, he grabbed seven offensive rebounds in 27 minutes against the Miami Heat, both a game-high and a career-high. He followed up this performance with nine offensive and 18 total rebounds in a win against the Detroit Pistons on April 13, 2007, again both game and career-highs. Humphries concluded his inaugural season with the Raptors with a career-high 3.1 rpg and .470 field goal percentage, as well as 3.8 ppg. On July 9, 2009, Humphries, Shawn Marion and Nathan Jawai were traded to the Dallas Mavericks as a part of the four-team deal among Raptors, Mavericks, Orlando Magic and Memphis Grizzlies. On January 11, 2010 the Mavericks traded Humphries along with G/F Shawne Williams to the New Jersey Nets in order to re-acquire Eduardo Nájera. On January 27, 2010, Humphries scored a career-high 25 points against the Los Angeles Clippers. He previously recorded career highs of 15 and 21 points respectively as a New Jersey Net. The 2011 season was a breakout season for Humphries as he averaged a double-double in points and rebounds. On December 21, 2011, Humphries signed a one-year, $8 million contract with the New Jersey Nets. On July 17, 2012, Humphries signed a two-year, $24 million contract with the Nets, who by that point had moved to Brooklyn. On June 27, 2013, ESPN.com reported that the Nets and Boston Celtics had worked out a trade that would send Humphries and four other players (plus three future draft picks) to Boston in exchange for Kevin Garnett, Paul Pierce, and Jason Terry. The deal was finally completed on July 12, 2013. NBA Career Stats Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2004 | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 67 || 4 || 13.0 || .404 || .333 || .436 || 2.9 || 0.6 || 0.4 || 0.3 || 4.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2005 | style="text-align:left;"| Utah | 62 || 2 || 10.0 || .379 || .000 || .523 || 2.5 || 0.5 || 0.4 || 0.3 || 3.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2006 | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 60 || 2 || 11.2 || .470 || – || .671 || 3.1 || 0.3 || 0.2 || 0.4 || 3.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 70 || 0 || 13.2 || .483 || .000 || .605 || 3.7 || 0.4 || 0.4 || 0.4 || 5.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 29 || 0 || 9.1 || .422 || – || .792 || 2.4 || 0.3 || 0.3 || 0.2 || 3.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| Dallas | 25 || 0 || 12.6 || .461 || – || .568 || 3.8 || 0.3 || 0.3 || 0.4 || 5.2 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2009 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 44 || 0 || 20.6 || .433 || .000 || .699 || 6.4 || 0.6 || 0.7 || 0.8 || 8.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2010 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 74 || 44 || 27.9 || .527 || .000 || .665 || 10.4 || 1.1 || 0.4 || 1.1 || 10.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2011 | style="text-align:left;"| New Jersey | 62 || 62 || 34.9 || .481 || .000 || .752 || 11.0 || 1.5 || 0.8 ||'1.2' ||'13.8' |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2012 | style="text-align:left;"| Brooklyn | 65 || 21 || 18.3 || .448 || .000 || .789 || 5.6 || 0.5 || 0.2 || 0.5 || 5.8 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 558 || 135 || 17.9 || .465 || .118 || .671 || 5.5 || 0.7 || 0.4 || 0.6 || 6.6 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2007 | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 6 || 0 || 11.5 || .333 || – || .375 || 2.8 || 0.2 || 0.2 || 0.3 || 1.5 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2008 | style="text-align:left;"| Toronto | 3 || 0 || 0.7 || .000 || – || .000 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 || 0.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013 | style="text-align:left;"| Brooklyn | 7''' || 0 || '''11.9 || .452 || – || .429 || 3.3 || 0.1 || 0.1 || 0.4 || 4.4 |- | style="text-align:left;"| Career | style="text-align:left;"| | 16 || 0 || 9.6 || .425 || – || .400 || 2.5 || 0.1 || 0.1 || 0.3 || 2.5 Personal In 2008, while playing for the Toronto Raptors, Humphries began dating Bianka Kamber, a palliative care nurse from Mississauga, Ontario. They broke up in the summer of 2010 after two years together. Kamber would go on to be the winning contestant in the first season of The Bachelor Canada in 2012. Humphries subsequently began dating reality TV personality Kim Kardashian in October 2010. They became engaged in May 2011, and married on August 20, 2011. A two-part TV special showing the preparations and the wedding itself aired on E! in early October 2011, amidst what the Washington Post called a "media blitz" related to the wedding. On October 31, 2011, it was announced that Kardashian had filed for divorce from Humphries after 72 days of marriage. On December 1, 2011, Humphries filed his response to Kardashian's petition, requesting an annulment on the grounds of fraud or a decree of legal separation rather than Kardashian's requested divorce. Several news outlets have surmised that Kardashian's marriage to Humphries was merely a publicity stunt to promote the Kardashian family's brand and their subsequent television ventures. In April 2013, after a lengthy legal battle, Humphries and Kardashian reached a divorce settlement. Their divorce was finalized on June 3, 2013. International Career Humphries was on the 2002 U.S. Junior World Championship Qualifying Tournament Team, alongside future Raptors' teammate Chris Bosh. The team finished with a 4–1 record and the bronze medal and qualified for a berth in the 2003 FIBA Junior World Championship. Humphries averaged 9.0 ppg and 5.0 rpg in five games. See Also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kris_Humphries Category:Born in 1985 Category:American basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Minnesota Alumni Category:Utah Jazz draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Players who wear/wore number 43 Category:Utah Jazz players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:New Jersey Nets players Category:Brooklyn Nets players Category:Boston Celtics players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Centers